muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4725
Cold Open Abby and The Count introduce today's theme of recycling as they recycle some bottles. The Count counts them, of course, and can't wait for more bottles to count. Scene #1 Chris is doing some cleaning at Hooper's Store and Oscar eagerly awaits the new trash he will receive. Suddenly, the recycling bin next door begins to bubble. Abby poofs in, knowing this means an arrival of the recycling fairy. Sure enough, Redusa the Recycling Fairy appears from the bin. She explains her purpose in life is to help keep the Earth clean by recycling old items into new ones using magic. Oscar claims he isn't magic, but recycling can be done by anyone (even if Redusa uses magic). She launches into a rap song about her skills and recycles items for people around the street. Scene #2 Abby tells Redusa how much she admires her and wishes to become a recycling fairy when she grows up. Redusa tells her she doesn't need to wait and can start spreading the word of recycling right now. Scene #3 Chris brings Oscar some broken plates, which will go great in the dining room. Redusa stops them and magically recycles the pieces into a brand new bowl, which frustrates Oscar. Scene #4 At Hooper's, the Count counts three broken glasses. Oscar rushes into to claim them as his own, when Redusa appears once more. She magically makes them usable once more, allowing the Count to count them again. She heads out, seeing a large line has formed by the recycling bin. Scene #5 Abby has spread the word about recycling and street residents (Telly, the Two-Headed Monster and the kids) assemble old items that Redusa makes new. As Abby rushes off to tell more people, Oscar is angered to find all the trash in his trash can is gone; Redusa has recycled them into brand new items! Redusa doesn't understand why Oscar is unhappy, when Chris points out that Oscar is a Grouch and in their own way, they keep the Earth clean by reusing trash. As Chris provides Oscar with a broken ice cream maker, Redusa decides to recycle it the Grouch way - by turning it into a mud maker, so Oscar can make mud pies. A small crowd bids Redusa farewell as she continues her journeys. Everyone splits when Oscar invites them to try some mud pies. Kindness Cam Elmo replays clips from the story, then a similar scenario is acted out by a real-live kid. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, R, with a song and dance. Animation Recycle-Bot recycles pieces of metal and makes a miniature Recycle-Bot. Cartoon A child explains where newspapers come from and how the process is cyclical. Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray finishes his jug of milk and is about to throw it away, when he remembers to recycle it instead. He wonders what happens to recycled things and Ovejita leads him to the New York City Recycling Plant. There, he learns about the facilities, how to sort items and watches his milk jug go through the recycling process. (all three parts combined into one) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 17. Elmo's World: Recycling Scene #4 Oscar calls out for people to try his mud pies. The Count appears and counts them instead, then orders some more (to count).